Dear Diary
by Invisible120shion
Summary: I have forgotten you. And now you come and want me to be yours! How selfi- He shut her up as he crashed his lips with her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own POT 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Riing!!

A 14-year-old Sakuno reached out her hand to turn off the alarm. She stood up on her feet and made the bed. She did her usual routines and went off to school. It was practically a bright morning and that made her smile. After forgetting all her feelings towards Ryoma, she feels like everything is fine now. No more stuttering, no more blushing or anything like that. Her hair was not anymore tied up in braids. It was tied up in a high ponytail now.

She also found her own interests aside from tennis. That's the cause why she and Ryoma were distant now. Ryoma was still focused on playing tennis while she is focus on her own. She was now a band member of the school band. She was a lyrist. She was more like a musician. She knows how to play the guitar, lyrist, piano, violin, drums, and many more. She had the interest of playing different kinds of instruments because of her cousins inspired her. Anyway, She and Tomoka were both accepted for just one audition. If there are no practices on the school band, she also has the hobby of sketching and painting.

In class, if she doesn't feel like listening, she would just draw in her drawing book. It was only a hobby and she didn't know she'd be really good at it. Tomoka was sitting in front of her and that caused her to do the same thing.

Now, here she was, walking to school worry-free. She always brought her drawing book with her.

Once she arrived in her homeroom, a certain high-pigtailed girl greeted her a "good morning".

"Ohayou Tomo-chan!" she greeted back cheerfully.

She and Ryoma were not in the same room anymore. That caused her to be more distant than she expected. But she was alright with things like that. It was only a little crush after all when she was still 12. Sometimes, they would see each other upon going to school. But neither of them would bother saying "hi" to each other. They were very distant now.

She also doesn't have the time to watch all his matches. She was too busy for that. She has her own life now. She seems very happy for that. She doesn't want any of her feelings coming back.

"So, Tomo-chan., can you go with me for a minute? I'm just going to check if there are practices for the school band, and I'm going to have to return this books to the library" She asked

"Sure, why did you borrow that much books anyway?" she asked.

"Because of the Science report I was assigned" she said

"Oh, you're the one who's going to report later?" she asked

"What do you mean me? We're partners" she said

"Oh no! I totally forgot!" Tomoka panicked

"Don't worry. I already wrote some. All we have to do is divide them for us to read on the whole class"

"Thanks Sakuno-chan you're the best!" she replied

"Hey, that's what bestfriend are for right?" Sakuno replied with a smile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Let's see now, band practice, band practice.." Sakuno thought scanning the papers in the bulletin board.

"Yes! So we have!" She cheered

"Why do you seem so excited Sakuno?" Tomoka asked

"Oh nothing, we didn't have any practices lately so I kinda miss using my lyre." She explained

"Is that so? Or your just excited to see Shinichi am I right?" she asked teasingly

She narrowed her eyes, "Who?"

"Oh come on Sakuno! Our bandleader! He's so cute! Don't you agree?"

"Oh! You mean Shinichi Nakayama? But he's too old for us. He's a 9th grader." She replied

"So? He's only 15. You're 14, and a really cute one." She commented

"Yeah right Tomo-chan"

"Yes I'm right! Or maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Sakuno asked

"You still love Ryoma-sama!" she shouted. That caused people to look at their way.

"Not so loud Tomo-chan" she said, hushing the loud-mouthed girl

"So? Am I right?" she asked

"Nope. I told you, I don't like him anymore. He's too arrogant or me" she replied

"Oh really?" she asked

While Sakuno and Tomoka are talking, a boy with spiky dark brown hair walked towards them. His brown eyes were so beautiful that would make every girl melt. He was tall and handsome all in all.

"Sakuno-chan, look!" Tomoka said pointing to the brown-haired man.

"It's Shinichi Nakayama!" she said to her

"I know, and look! He's going towards our way." She giggled

"Nah, I don't think so. I think he's just going to look at the bulletin as well." She replied to her.

The guy, named Shinichi Nakayama did walk towards the bulletin. He was taller than Sakuno and Tomoka a little bit. He was the same height as Ryoma I should say.

He walked towards the bulletin nearer and nearer to have a good look at them. Accidentally, he bumped to a girl who had high ponytail.

"Oh damn!" Sakuno said. Her books scattered unto the floor

"What? Oh sorry" Shinichi apologized. He bent down to help her pick all the books up. Once it was all up, Shinichi handed to Sakuno and some, he was still holding them

"Hey, have we met? You look so familiar" he said looking directly at her eyes. Sakuno blushed at that. She felt her knees feel weak.

"Well?" he asked. She had been staring at him for 5 minutes now.

"Oh, s-sorry, I'm a member of the school band Nakayama-san" she bowed

"Hey, don't be so formal. You can call me Shinichi" he said

"Hai! Shinichi-kun!" she replied brightly and smiled

"You are?" he asked her

"Oh, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, and this is my friend, Osakada Tomoka" she replied

"Hi" Tomoka said

"hajime mashite, where are you going to bring these books?" he asked

"Oh, Tomoka and I are going to the library to return them" Sakuno said

"Okay, then, I'll help you" he said with a smile

Sakuno blushed and Tomoka giggled

"N-no, I don't wanna cause anymore trouble. Tomo-chan can help me, r-right Tomo-chan?" she stuttered

"hai!" Tomoka nodded in agreement

_Cute_ Shinichi thought

"Alright" he said handing the books to Tomoka

"Thanks! Bye!" they said in unison and headed their way to the library

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sakuno sighed on the way there. Tomoka giggled

"What's so funny Tomo-chan?" she asked her

"You, It's been a longtime I've seen you blush"

"B-blush?" she stuttered and touch her face

"And stutter too. You like him don't you?" she asked teasingly

"Of course not Tomo-chan. We just met him a while ago"

"But he's handsome?"

"…"

"Come on, you got to agree with me" Tomoka said

Sakuno smiled and said,

"I guess so"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sakuno returned the books to the librarian and the Librarian gave her the borrower's card. Unfortunately, the electric fan blew it and that caused the borrower's card to fly away.

_Damn it!_ Sakuno thought _it's the second time this morning_

It landed on the floor. Then, when she was about to pick it up, a green-haired boy picked it up for her.

"Next time, hold it properly so it won't fly" Ryoma said handing it to Sakuno.

"Whatever Ryo-.. Echizen! I never told you to pick it up for me" she replied

_Huh?_ He thought. No one has ever talked to him like that. He looked at the female and saw it was Ryuzaki. He smirked at this one. His smirk grew wider as he saw Sakuno suppressing the blush that was coming on her face.

"Well, well, well.. It's a long time we've talked, Ryuzaki" he said still smirking

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Is it worth reading? Or I'll just delete it? Is it in a rush? But I know it's lame. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, thank you so much guys for reviewing! 

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Previously… 

_Sakuno returned the books to the librarian and the Librarian gave her the borrower's card. Unfortunately, the electric fan blew it and that caused the borrower's card to fly away._

_Damn it! Sakuno thought it's the second time this morning_

_It landed on the floor. Then, when she was about to pick it up, a green-haired boy picked it up for her._

"_Next time, hold it properly so it won't fly" Ryoma said handing it to Sakuno._

"_Whatever Ryo-.. Echizen! I never told you to pick it up for me" she replied_

_Huh? He thought. No one has ever talked to him like that. He looked at the female and saw it was Ryuzaki. He smirked at this one. His smirk grew wider as he saw Sakuno suppressing the blush that was coming on her face._

"_Well, well, well.. It's a long time we've talked, Ryuzaki," he said still smirking_

"Whatever Echizan-san. Good-bye." Said Sakuno grabbing the borrower's card and leaving a puzzled Ryoma. Ryoma noticed something on the floor, sparkling. He looked down and reached for it. It was a key? _Ryuzaki must have dropped it. Oh well. _Thought Ryoma, slipping the key to his pocket.

Back to Ryuzaki…

Why do I feel like something's missing? Nah… maybe because it's been a long time I've seen him… oh well… she thought and continued walking. Both went to different directions. They're just so far… -sigh- Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Dear diary,_

_Hmm… today was really wonderful. I met a new friend named Shinichi Nakayama. He's nice and… well… umm... Not bad… I guess…I didn't expect for Ryoma-kun and I to speak again. He has gotten tall and much more handsome…_ Sakuno paused for a minute before smacking her forehead.

"Oh! What the hell am I thinking? -Another pause- Damn! Just what really am I thinking? I just talked to him that's all… what's the big deal with it?" she said to herself. She closed her pink diary and lay down on her bed with a frustrated sigh.

She looked at the ceiling before her eyes went down to look at her pink diary. She had that diary just right when Ryoma went to the U.S. open. She wondered why Anne gave that to her.

"Ryuzaki-san, here." Said Anne handing her a pink-like notebook. Sakuno narrowed her eyes and looked at Anne with a puzzled face. "It's a diary Ryuzaki. I'm sure it'll help you." Sakuno didn't have the chance to say something for Anne started walking away. "Why would I need a diary for?" Sakuno thought. "Oh well… I might as well use it" 

End of Flashback

It had a bright pink color and a cute face of a piglet holding a tennis ball. It was just beside the lock.

Speaking of that lock, where is the key? Sakuno searched for her pocket but it wasn't there. She looked into the drawers but still could not find it. Oh!! Just where could it be? Think, think, and think! Sakuno! Where was the last time you put it?

She bit her thumb, thinking where she put it. Oh I remember! I brought it at school! She took her uniform and searched it on its pockets.

"Come on, I know your there. Please don't hide," she said hopefully.

"Damn it! Oh… where did I put it?" she started sweating thinking of the possible consequences.

_Sakuno walked through her locker and saw people laughing at her. She wondered what was going on and tried asking them. But she ended in the principal's office._

"_Oi! Ms Ryuzaki! Just what are you writing in this notebook?!"_

"_I-it's a-a d-diary s-sensei." She stammered_

"_You should learn to keep your things Ryizaki-san! You are now suspended –inserts evil laugh-" _

Just when did this rule come from? Curse Ryuzaki and her wild imaginations!

"Oh!! Where did I put it?" she tried searching it in her bag pack, closet, bed, pillows and everything! But too bad, It's just wasn't found and what's worse, it ended up messing her room!

"Oh! What did I do to deserve this? I've been good to school and likewise to obaa-chan. why?" she thought.

She stood up and said to herself "Damn. I'm overreacting. I should think." She said

She put her forefinger on her chin, rested her weight on her right leg and narrowed her eyes. Funny, she looked like a detective. Just like detective Conan. Oh! She loved that show!

"Hmm… I walked to school, arrived there, talked to Tomo-chan… bumped with Shinich-kun, went to the library…Hmm…"

-A pause-

"Oh yeah! I must have dropped it there! That's why I had the feeling of forgetting something!" she ran out of her room and took a glimpse of her wristwatch. It read 4:15 p.m. Some students might be there. She slammed the door of their house and ran fast to Seishun Gakuen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

She now was in front of the school's gate, Seishun Gakuen. Her conclusion was correct. People were still there, Mostly students, practicing. Most of them are tennis regulars running laps. Oh how she missed this! Watching the Ryoma err- regulars doing their routine.

Well, that's not what we came for. She walked towards the library with hope in her eyes. She didn't want to be expelled! She would never let that happen! Not ever!

Once she arrived, she noticed many students inside of it. They must be doing their homework and researches. She walked inside wondering where to start looking. She would even look like an idiot crawling on the floor. Instead of doing that, she tried asking the librarian.

"Anou… Did you see a key somewhere here on the floor?" she asked as politely as ever.

"Well, I'm not sure if it was yours but I did saw one key." The woman replied. Sakuno's face brightened and asked "Really? Where is it?" she asked

"I'm afraid I haven't got the chance to grab it." She replied

Sakuno's bright face turned to a sour one. She smiled and said "Arigatou" she bowed and was about to leave when the librarian got her attention.

"But I did saw someone picked it up."

Sakuno turned around once the lady's words digested. Her face once again turned to a cheerful one and said,

"Really? Who is it?"

"It was a boy." _A boy?_ Sakuno gulped

"How does he look like?" Sakuno asked

"He's tall." _Tall? -Gulp-_

"He has a black-greenish hair…" _Black-greenish hair? No, please, don't make it be…_

"Golden cat-like eyes…" _–Gulp- cat like eyes? No, it can't be_

"And…"

"And??" Sakuno repeated

"He's handsome." She finally said

"Oh." That's the only word that came from Sakuno's mouth.

"What's his name?" she continued

"I believe his Echizen Ryoma. His quite famous because of going to the U.S. open at a young age. He's so impressing. I have never been to the U.S. open before. Don't you know him Ryuzaki?"

"…" Sakuno was still in a state of shock. Just how would she get the key back from him? Oh my goodness gracious! Just what am I going to do?

"R-ryuzaki? You okay?" the woman asked. Sakuno had managed to make a smile and bow. She said, "Arigatou sensei." And with that, she left.

"Teenagers…" the librarian whispered then laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sakuno walked through in the tennis courts. She saw Oishi-buchou and her obaa-chan talking. Since Tezuka-buchou graduated, Oishi took over his place. As Sakuno stepped closer and closer to the regulars, she noticed someone not there.

"obaa-chan, have you see Echizen-san?" she asked

"Oh, Sakuno? What brings you here?" her obaa-chan asked

"Ryuzaki-chan? Wow! You have grown well! Your much prettier!" Oishi, the mother hen commented. Sakuno blushed but then later on disappeared once Eiji grabbed her neck. Treating her as Ryoma.

"Ryuzaki-chan! How come it's only now that you came here? Ochibi and I missed you so much!"

"Yeah Ryuzaki-chan. How come now only?" A voice from behind said. It was Momo-senpai.

"75 percent Ryuzaki-chan came here for Echizen and 25 percent she can't breath from Eiji's hold." A data-man said.

"Huh? Ryuzaki-chan came for Ochibi?"

"C-cant- ..-., b-breat-th…-!" Eiji caught sight of Sakuno and let her go immediately.

"Gomen Ryuzaki-chan… hehehe…" Eiji said scratching his head.

"I-it's alright Kikumaru-senpai." Said Sakuno

"So what do you want with Echizen Ryuzaki? Love talk? Hn?" Momoshiro asked with a grin.

"N-no! Momp-senpai! He has something that I own and I want to get it back." Sakuno said

"Speaking of Echizen, where is he?" asked Fuji

"I think he's at- Fuji handed Kawamura a racket- BURNING!! ECHIZEN IS AT THE FOUNTAIN!! BABY!!"

"That's enough Kawamura." Fuji said as Kawamura calmed down and said,

"He's at the fountain drinking… hehehe… " He scratched his head.

"Arigatou senpai-tachi." Sakuno then bowed and ran towards the direction of the fountain.

Sakuno arrived and saw sleeping under a tree about meters away from the faucet. His cap was on his face which tends to cover his face, while his hands was on his pockets.

Sakuno poke his shoulder saying. "Echizen-san? Why are you here? It's your practice and- woah!" Sakuno was cut off as Ryoma pulled her, which caused her to sit on Ryoma's lap. Ryoma, on the other hand, spread his hand on Sakuno's waist, while the other was on Sakuno's head.

Sakuno blushed at the position they were in. She felt her cheeks get warm and felt a chill run down her spine. "Oh no! What would the others say if they saw us like this? Oh no! This is a bad idea! They might say I'm taking advantage of Echizan'san's sleep! Oh no!"

"Karupin…" Sakuno was snapped out of her thoughts as Ryoma slowly murmured something. "Eh? What was it?"

"Wh-what… here.."

"Huh? What?"

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked loudly and clearly. Sakuno jerked up, only to land on Ryoma's lap again.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma once again asked

"L-let go o-of me first E-echizen-san…." Curse her throat for stuttering! Ryoma then noticed their position and immediately let her go. Sakuno stood up and looked at him. Ryoma stood up as well.

"What?" Ryoma asked

"What are you doing here? It's your practice and yet you're sleeping. Are you not going to be in trouble?"

"Tell me first what you were doing here?" he commanded.

She blushed but replied, "I was here because you have something that I own." She said simply.

"Oh? And what is that?" he smirked

"My key." She replied

"Oh? Key for what? Your diary?" he asked teasingly

To be continued… 

**A/N: So how was this chapter? I'll be waiting for your reviews guys! It gives me lot of ideas if you share your opinions and ideas! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ehehehe… I'm kinda embarrassed for being insensitive. I just read this fic just now and I decided, I'm not gonna leave it like that. I was thinking of revising it but… I'm kinda lazy doing that and since its just 2 chapters, I'll just proceed on the others. Um.. I'm really sorry about before. I know how it feels to just hear the author suddenly say 'I'm not gonna continue this story bla blab la bla' its really horrible and I feel terrible now. I'm very, absolutely, completely, -with all my hypothalamus, sorry, and I decided I'd continue this one. And I'm hoping of improving too. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakuno tried saying something in reply, but found herself utterly silent. Ryoma kept smirking at her which really made her uncomfortable. Plus, she was sitting on _his _lap! As in on ECHIZEN RYOMA's lap! The ECHIZEN! Just what is Ms. Sakuno Ryuuzaki, the shy, timid girl going to do?! Plus, what if anyone sees them like that? What are they gonna think!?! Oh kami!! Why are you doing this to me!?!! Why of all people does it-

She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Ryoma letting her go and stand up on his feet. His hands were on his pockets _like always _and his eyes were covered by his locks preventing Sakuno to look at his orbs. He seemingly put his cap back on his head and seems to pull out something from his pockets.

Sakuno noticed that he had grown quite such of a young man. His lips formed a straight line and his nose has gotten a little bit taller. His hand seems to have grown with muscles that Sakuno couldn't resist but blush at the sight.

But she would never let him see her that. Ever again. After all, she is over him now. She'd rather have Shinichi than him. He is less arrogant and cocky compared to Ryoma.

She looked up once again at his gorgeous face and notice his lips seem to quirk up a bit. Sakuno stared blankly at him as he stared back at her only to let her see him smirking. His eyes were now much visible and it seemed to show a hint of mischievousness.

Before she could think of anything, Ryoma opened his mouth and said

"You've gotten prettier Ryuuzaki" Ryoma eyed her to see her reaction and smirked once again to see her face redden like a tomato. Ryoma noted that her hair being tied up really suits her. He really liked it. Her skin was pale that's why when she blushes; it would really be clear and cute, to Ryoma's pleasure.

She would look like she has make up on. Plus those small pink cherry lips. He would never miss that. Her eyes were what he liked the most. _Wait the most!?! WTF? What am I thinking? Her eyes are just normal. Just like everybody. Her eyes were large and it shined with embarrassment. It was dark brown just like her hair. _

Before he could think of anymore adjectives, Sakuno sighed and stood up form where she was sitting. She looked at Ryoma and stretched her arm to him. She opened her palm as if asking for something.

Ryoma raised his brow? What did she want from him? Was it the key?

"My key. I know you have it. Please give it to me" He heard her mutter. Ryoma sighed and inserted his hand on his pocket.

"Okay, okay, I'll give it to you." He said. Annoyance clear in his voice. He searched for the key in his pocket and grabbed it. He placed it on Sakuno's open palm and started to walk away.

Sakuno looked at the key and placed it on her own pocket. _Finally_ she thought with relief. She sighed a contented sigh and smiled. _Yes. I found my key. I'm glad it all ended. I've never thought I'll speak to Ryoma-kun again and be in that…. _She blushed when she remembered what happened and before and looked at her watch. …_Awkward position. Oh, it's already 5:05. I guess I should be heading home now._

Ryoma already went back to the court and she had to see him again. Oh well. She walked to the tennis courts to bid her obaa-chan goodbye and that she'll be heading home before her. After all, she still needs to clean u her room after making a mess just for finding that key.

"Ja'ne Obaa-chan" she said as she waved at her grandmother. In return, her grandma smiled at her and her senpai-tachi waved her goodbye as well "Ja'ne Sakuno-chan! Please come and watch us again play okay?" Eiji grinned.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakuno was walking home now. She was alone and bored. So, she put a headset on her ear and listened on her mp3. She felt thirsty and decided to buy iced tea on that shop there.

She lowered that volume and got her wallet from her bag. "One iced tea please". After getting it, she arrived at the bus stop waiting for a bus of course.

**-**

**-**

**-**

She was walking home again. It's getting dark already so she started to run. It might suddenly rain you know. She was running very fast that she tripped and fell on her knees.

"Ittai… I need to hurry now." She muttered to herself. It's already 5:30 and she still needs to read some manga. If she's bored, she reads manga and even sometimes imitates the anime in it.

She arrived at her door step and immediately changed her clothes and bathes and read some manga, did her homework, played a little of her instrument and go to sleep.

**-**

**-**

**-**

She was now getting in a subway and geez! It's so full she can't move! There are a lot of people in here. It's too crowded! But she has to deal with a little longer. After all, she's nearing her school already.

She was just getting patient when suddenly, there was a hand. A hand okay, and it was _touching_ her! _Shit! I'm just 14 darn it! Just a 2__nd__ year junior high school! You can't do this to me! _

She tried looking at the person who was touching her saw none. The people were just busy on their own business. But she's not just gonna let herself molested just like that. "Hey! Don't touch me!" she said trying to turn around despite the people looking at her.

So suddenly, whoever that was stopped touching her and after a while it started again, "Hey hey!! Stop it!!" she was angry now. Her cheeks were flushed and there are tears at the end of her eyes.

"Isn't it that old people are the ones that should teach the younger ones? Why is it that the opposite is happening now?" Sakuno heard a male voice, and it was surprisingly familiar. She turned around and saw a guy beside her lecturing an old man.

Perhaps it was the man that had been touching her for a while now. She looked at the male who just saved her and was shocked to see that it was a guy from her school. He smirked at her and said, "You should be careful you know that."

"Shinichi-kun? Um..,Um,.." she bowed her head and clutched her bag. Her cheeks were still flushed and there are still some tears at the end of her eyes. Her eyes were closed but soon opened them to look at the smirking Nakayama and tried saying a 'thank you' before he cut her in.

"You're welcome" he said and her smirk turned into smile. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him as well. "T-thank you very much Shi-Shinichi-kun. I was so.. sc-scared. I didn't know what to do." She uttered rather timidly.

She sounded like a frightened child. But hey, everyone would be scared if something like that would ever happen. Shinichi tapped her head and comforted her. "It's alright. I'm here now and _I'll_ protect you"

Sakuno blushed and they just stay for a while like that. Their bodies were close to each other since it's crowded and his hands were on her head. Everything was happening in slow motion. But they were both snapped when the subway door opened and that they needed to go out and go to school.

They were at the gates now and the need to separate for they have different classrooms. But before Shinichi could go away, she grabbed this chance to thank him.

"Anou, ho-hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita Shinichi-kun. M-mou, w-watashi, kuwai yo.. Dakedo, a-anata wa m-mou tasukete g-ga atashi. Hontou ni, Arigatou gozaimashita!" _(umm, thank you very much Shinichi. I was really scared. But you were there and you saved me, really, I'm grateful)_ She said and bowed at him, grateful.

Shinichi went near her and Sakuno straightened up. She was kinda confused why he was coming closer. Her eyes widened when she realized that Shinichi hugged her. His arms were around her protectively and his eyes were closed. Sakuno wasn't expecting this alright! Plus, she was getting nervous when student were watching them already and she was hearing whispers. Shinichi was after all as popular as Ryoma.

"A-anou, Shinichi-kun, w-what are you d-doing?" she whispered at him her blush deepening as he hugged her tighter. "Shi-shinichi-kun!" she snapped when he didn't say anything but she felt him smirk.

"I told you, it's alright. And I shall protect you." He replied

"I know, I know. B-but, isn't it t-time that y-you let g-go of m-mee? We're g-getting stared at and-" Shinichi felt her gasp and she stiffened. Why did she stop? And so, he let go of her and look at the direction to where she was looking.

He found a boy just the same as his height. Who is he? And why is Sakuno staring at him like that she was shock? The boy had somewhat green-blackish hair. He couldn't see his eyes for it was covered by his locks.

He saw him walk past them and said "Hn." Shinichi felt Sakuno stiffened once more. "Sakuno, are you okay?" He asked grabbing her shoulder to face him.

Sakuno's eyes were narrowed. It was shining with something he can't explain. She looked at him and bowed. "I need to go to class" he heard her mutter and leave.

Okay, that was just weird. What has happened to her? She just suddenly started acting weird when that boy arrived.

-

-

-

Sakuno's face was flushed. She running to her classroom senseless. She didn't know why but she just felt that she needed to run. But why? She's not yet late or something. _I can't believe that. Ryoma-kun saw me! Crap. And and, Shinichi-kun? Why did he hug me so suddenly? Many people were looking at us! Ohh!! _

When she was about to turn to her right she lost her balance when she bumped to somebody and she fell on the cold floor. Her back was aching from the sudden impact and she looked up to see three girls glaring at her.

"I-I'm sorry" Sakuno apologized as she stood up and brushed her skirt "I'm sorry I didn't see you-oh..!" She was cut off only to be welcomed by the cold and hard floor. "Ittai!" she looked up at the girls only to realize that they pushed her.

"W-what are y-you doing?" she asked innocently only to be pinned against the wall.

_Shit. Why is this happening to me? And who the heck are these people? _Sakuno thought. There were three girls just like I said. The one that was on the right had a short black hair with onyx eyes that could be mesmerizing if you stare at her for a long time. Like you would be hypnotized and do as she says.

The one on the left had long green curly hair, reaching her back with her emerald eyes death glaring Sakuno. If you look at her closely, you might be addicted because this girl has looks! If eyes could kill, she would've been dead now but she was thankful she wasn't.

The one that pinning her onto the wall and had her hands around her neck was a blonde. She had blue eyes that made her looked like and angel and her hair was blonde matching with her eyes and it was in a pony tail just like hers.

These three are gorgeous. Sakuno wondered what they wanted from her. They didn't really know each other but she sees this three sometimes in school. They were a year higher than her so what do they want from her? And mostly, why are they being so harsh to her? What did she ever do to them?

This is going to bad. She needed to do something! Plus, these three aren't even talking. So how would Sakuno know what they wanted and what she did to them? Damn! She needed help. But their classroom was quite the last one so it was really quite isolated.

Thus, it was early in the morning. There are fewer students that could see her and help her.

"What are you doing." It didn't sound like a question but they looked at where the voice came from and saw _him_. Sakuno's head were quite controlled by the blonde. Is she really a girl? Her strength is really unbelievable. Her head was stuck on the wall the she couldn't move and see the person who just talked right now.

She wanted to see and ask for his help for she was already suffocating. Her breathing is uneven already. Her back was aching as well and she feels like her leg is going to have cramps if she doesn't straighten it up soon.

"Let her go." She heard him mutter. She knew it was a guy. His voice was husky and deep low and… cold.

"Why should we and why should we obey you? You are just our _kouhai_." The blonde snapped back.

"….."

Silence filled the air for a while.

_Crap! My leg, cramps! Why am I even having cramps!? I'm not swimming or anything!_

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_. They heard footsteps and students talking coming there way.

"Hn. You are lucky this time Ryuuzaki Sakuno" The blonde said. Sakuno looked up. How did she even know her? Who are they? "But I'll get you soon." She growled and and walked away.

Sakuno sighed and tried standing up before falling down to the cold floor again. _Cramps!! It hurts! _

"Ittai!!" She shouted and straightened up her leg. She heard the person who tried saving her ran up towards her "What's wrong?" She heard his deep, fresh and what do call it? _Sexy _voice. _The hell am I thinking! My leg is hurting like hell right now and I could still think like that! _

"M-my leg. I-it hurts, s-so m-much." She uttered at him.

"Relax and straighten up your legs." He said as he took off her shoes and socks and massaged her foot. Slowly, slowly, Sakuno relaxed and the pain went away. She looked at her savior only to see…

"Can you stand up?" He stared at her wide eyes

"R-Ryoma-kun?"

He smirked at her reaction "So it's Ryoma-kun now huh?" She blushed at his was surprised that she unconsciously called him 'Ryoma-kun' instead of 'Echizen-san'.

_The footsteps were coming closer now._

"Anou, a-arigatou" she looked down. Ashamed.

"Hn." Was his reply

Ryoma was about to walk away only to be stopped when Sakuno reached for his arms. He looked at her and she too was surprised by her own action.

"g-gomen!" she gasped and almost fell onto the floor again if Ryoma wasn't there.

"Can't you walk?" he asked

"I-I can. Of course I can" She lied. Of course she can't. The pain was still lingering on her foot and she had already put her socks and shoes on.

But Ryoma can see through her. She was like an open book. Plus, Ryoma had encountered this many times already when he was playing tennis. And he knew. It does hurt like hell.

_Tap tap TAP TAP TAP footsteps are really really close now_

Ryoma bent down and his hands formed like the letter J. "Come" he commanded

"W-what?" She blushed 10x redder than she usually do. Does he want her to piggy back on _him_!?

"Come now or do you want that I'd pick you up bridal style?" He asked too bluntly

Wow. That's was really frank. Sakuno was already very embarrassed and she'll be more if Ryoma would pick her up _bridal _style. She could imagine Ryoma carrying her and _noo!!_

_TapTAP TAP TAP TAP TAP_

"Come now" he commanded once more. Sakno had no choice so she did as she was told. She climbed at his back and they were already going on to her classroom when a bunch of people saw them.

Perhaps the footsteps that were really coming closer were students. And they saw _her _with _him._ Their expressions were priceless. Eyes widen and mouth hanging open.

_Crap _Sakuno thought but Ryoma just kept on walking. He felt her tense and her hands loosen up around his neck.

"Idiot don't let go of my neck or you'll fall down" She heard him. And he was right. So, she tightened her grab on his neck once, her face, redder than a tomato.

She heard their whispers like "Look it's her. Wasn't she with Shinichi?" Something like that.

Oblivious to Sakuno, Shinichi just happened to pass by and saw them. _It's Sakuno and she's… with him_ he thought

-

-

-

Ryoma arrived at Sakuno's classroom. There was no one in the room. Only him and Sakuno. He put her down to her table and was about to walk away when Sakuno had grabbed his wrist.

"A-anou, thank you." She said to him. He didn't turn around or anything and he didn't move. He was just standing there while Sakuno's hand were on his. His bangs was covering his eyes.

"Who..?" It didn't sound like a question but Sakuno realized that it was.

"Huh?" she asked as she let go of his wrist.

Confusion was all over her. What did he mean by "who?"?

"Who was he. Earlier…. This morning" His voice was as cold as ice. He still didn't turn around but she knew he was waiting for an answer. Sakuno didn't know what to do. She tongue tied once she realized that it was Shinichi he was referring to.

He did saw them earlier in the gates of Seishun Gakuen quite being intimate.

He waited for answer. But he heard none. And so, he turned his head to see her.

**A/N: Hi um.. That's all I could think of right now. I tried making it as long as I could but there's just something that I wanna know. And that is your opinion. I still am not inspired about my fics because of my guilt. But I'll be waiting for your reviews. I was really not thinking of continuing this story and I hope you forgive me. I was having troubles about my life and it's really troublesome. Well anyway. That's all for now, I'll be revising some of my fanfics now so, sore ja.**


End file.
